


意欲何为

by ice_eciice_eci



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_eciice_eci/pseuds/ice_eciice_eci





	1. Chapter 1

微博：@BY冰块儿，全文微博自取


	2. 42

　　浴室里，水汽氤氲，朦朦胧胧地掩盖住了两个交叠在一起的身影，却掩盖不住唇舌交缠的细碎声响。傅玉领口大敞，衬衫凌乱不堪，被亲得脑袋发晕时看到花洒喷出的水飞溅到萧逸身上，突然想到了什么，抵住萧逸的胸膛，侧头躲开追缠过来的吻。

　　“你的伤口……”

　　萧逸粗喘：“别说这点小伤了，就算现在中颗子弹我都不会停下来。”

　　傅玉拿他没办法，只能努力伸手调整水喷洒的方向，尽量不淋到他。

　　萧逸将傅玉的手捉了回来，贴着唇珍重地细细亲吻，不知道被汗还是被水打湿的头发凌乱地搭在额前，俊朗而性感，深邃的双眸此刻充满着赤裸裸的欲望。

　　傅玉与他对视了一眼，就不自觉地紧张了。

　　“知道我想做什么吗？”萧逸剑眉一挑，“现在说不愿意还来得及。”

　　傅玉平复了会儿心跳，直视着萧逸，坦然道：“知道，愿意。”

　　萧逸眼神骤然一狠。

　　“那我就不客气了。”

　　“嘶啦！”皱得不像话的衬衫被粗暴地撕开，纽扣蹦得到处都是。

　　傅玉一时错愕，还没反应过来，萧逸就已经不由分说地解开了他的皮带，将手直接伸进去握住了他的，不轻不重地上下捋动起来。

　　“你……”傅玉很少自己做这种事，更别说别人帮他弄了，一下子就乱了呼吸，“等等……”

　　“等不了了。”萧逸恶劣地用指腹磨着他的前端敏感处，看着眼前人难得慌乱起来的眼神，低哑道：“你知道我等了多久吗？我不会慢慢来的，你最好有心理准备。”

　　傅玉赤裸的上身一览无余，常年被西装遮蔽晒不到太阳的皮肤白皙又细致，却并不瘦弱，薄薄的一层肌肉包裹着他匀称而结实的身体。萧逸一触碰上去手就仿佛被吸住了，根本挪不开，从腰窝到胸前反复爱抚，喉咙快要烧起来，下面帮他套弄的手加快了速度。

　　傅玉哪儿受过这样的刺激，低喘一声靠倒在萧逸的肩上，萧逸却将他按回浴室的壁砖上，迫使他抬头面向自己，肆意欣赏眼前人难得一见的情动表情。

　　傅玉触及他炽热汹涌的眼神，不由得紧闭上眼，可看不见之后身体其他感官反而更加强烈敏感，萧逸修长有力的手指，萧逸灼热滚烫的呼吸，萧逸在耳边的哑声低喃……胸前的一粒红点突然被手指恶意捻住，按压揉搓，向外拉扯。

　　傅玉一声闷喘，紧绷着身体发泄了出来。

　　萧逸把沾了白浊的手放到唇边卷舌一舔，轻笑：“爽不爽，玉玉？”

　　傅玉一向清冷自持的眼睛染上了一层薄雾，高潮过后有些迷蒙无措地半睁着，看起来情色又单纯。

　　萧逸喉结重重一滚。

　　不够，这还远远不够。

　　傅玉回过神来的时候，自己已经被脱了个干净放倒在卧室的床上，萧逸挤了一堆浴室里拿的润肤乳，正放在手心里温热。

　　“拿这个做什么……”他疑惑。

　　萧逸邪邪一笑：“做、爱。”

　　他故意一字一顿地说出来，原以为会让傅玉羞窘，可傅玉却依然不解地看着他：“不是做过了吗？”

萧逸的笑凝固在脸上。一秒后睁大了眼睛不可思议地瞪向傅玉：“你以为刚刚那样就算做了？”

　　傅玉尴尬地点了点头。

　　萧逸失笑：“难怪你刚才答应得那么爽快。”

　　“抱歉，我没怎么了解过……”傅玉歉意道，“那怎样才算做呢？”

　　这问题问得相当正经，正经得就像他在平日的会议上问“那萧总还有什么意见呢？”一样，可他现在明明浑身赤裸地躺在床上快要被干了。

　　萧逸愈发口干舌燥，手伸到傅玉的后面，手指轻轻点了点那处紧闭的地方：“从这里进去。”

　　傅玉一怔：“什么进去？”

　　“你迟钝也该有个度吧？”萧逸忍无可忍，抽回手直接用硬得发疼的下身朝前顶了顶，简单粗暴地解释道：“这儿进去，明白么？我要把这儿插进去。”

　　傅玉倏然睁大眼，看了看萧逸的下身，终于后知后觉地惊诧了：“不可能吧……这么大，怎么可能？”

　　萧逸听了这话那处竟又涨大了几分，粗长的性器高高翘起顶在小腹上。

　　“试试就知道可不可能了。”他二话不说直接按住了傅玉，就着乳液的润滑插入了一根手指。

　　异物侵入的感觉很不好受，傅玉抓着萧逸在自己身后为非作歹的手，却不知道该不该阻止，眼见着那骨节分明的手指频繁进出自己的身体。

　　“你真的……要进来吗？”他眼里透出无措和慌乱。

　　萧逸被他这眼神看得心软作一团，可欲望烧昏了头，顾不得温柔，狠狠心又加了根手指，往紧涩的甬道里深入搅动：“乖，刚刚洗过了，不脏的，你有洁癖我知道，不会弄脏你里面的。”

　　“我不是说这个……”傅玉看着萧逸那处狰狞勃发的巨物，喉咙不自觉地收紧，罕见地示弱，“我有点怕……”

　　“别怕，我不会伤害你的，相信我……要实在不愿意，不会强迫你的，先试试好不好？”萧逸哄道，他忍得额头上细汗密布，仍耐心亲吻安抚着傅玉的情绪，直到傅玉终于点了点头。

　　安静的房里一时间只剩下细碎轻微的湿漉声响，萧逸的手指添到了三根，乳液和甬道里渐渐分泌出的体液混杂在一起变得稀薄，随着手指的进出从穴口缓缓流出来。

　　傅玉紧皱眉咬着唇，似是痛苦似是难耐，双腿曲起敞开着任他弄，脚趾却紧张地蜷缩着抠住床单，模样勾得人发狂。

　　萧逸趁自己理智还没有彻底燃烧殆尽，抽出了手指，垫了个枕头在傅玉腰下面，随即把胀得青筋凸起的粗大性器抵在了入口。

　　“玉玉，我要进去了，看着我。”他说出口才发现自己声音涩哑得可怕。

　　傅玉眼角红红的，听话地看过来，后方紧张地收缩着，一开一合，看得萧逸眼眶发热，挺腰缓缓把自己的性器一寸寸送了进去。

　　“唔……”傅玉疼得五指攥紧了床单，用力到指节泛白，身体紧绷微微发颤。

　　“放松，玉玉，放松……”萧逸俯下身又哄又亲，大手在傅玉身上不停游走点燃他的温度，跟他交换一个又一个湿热的吻，终于让傅玉稍微放松了些，他趁机猛地用力一挺腰，整根插了进去。

　　傅玉重重闷哼一声，水汽一下弥漫上了眼，嘴唇都咬破了皮，只觉得身体瞬间被填得满满当当，连呼吸的空隙都快没有了，所有的知觉都汇聚到了两人结合的地方，身体仿佛不再是自己的，而是完全彻底被萧逸掌控了。

　　萧逸在疯狂的情欲下硬生生抽出一丝理智，忍着不动：“难受吗，玉玉？”

　　傅玉当然难受，可他看见萧逸撑在两侧的手臂肌肉绷紧，青筋显露，额头和胸膛的热汗不停滴落，显然是在拼命克制，便说不出难受的话来了。

　　“……还行，你随意吧……”

　　就像是美味的猎物不仅自己主动送上门来，还对捕食者说：“请你随意享用我吧。”

　　萧逸倒吸一口气，再也顾不了其他的，挺动起腰胯开始一下下浅浅地抽插，紧致的甬道包裹住了下身，内壁温度烫得仿佛要将他融化，爽得头皮发麻。

　　傅玉从萧逸开始动的那一刻就脑子一片空白，两条修长笔直的腿被萧逸的臂弯勾起分开在两侧，身体随着萧逸的动作不停摇晃。他浑身使不上一点劲儿，整个人像被贯穿了一样，下面又疼痛又酸胀，可渐渐地，一丝难以形容的耻痒在摩擦之间升起。

　　萧逸感受到身下人正在慢慢放松，逐渐加大了顶弄的幅度，掐着傅玉的腿根往下压，更方便自己的进出。突然，入侵的性器触到某一处时，傅玉一下收紧了后穴，脚背难耐地绷起，发出一声压抑的低喘。

　　萧逸一怔，立刻又往那处用力碾过。

　　“！”傅玉死死咬住了自己的唇，不让声音泄出来，可诚实的身体反应出卖了他。

　　“这里很爽？”萧逸低笑，气势陡然一放，像饿极了终于要开始享用猎物的捕食者，朝着傅玉那处敏感的位置迅猛地攻击，悍腰马力十足，埋在里面的性器前端一下又一下冲撞那处。

　　傅玉牢牢抓住萧逸扣着他腰身的结实手臂，仿佛不这样就会被顶到床外去，被动地承受着对方猛烈的攻击，身体里像有电流在乱窜，每次被顶到那处都像过了一次电般颤抖不已。粗硬的性器磨得内壁火辣辣的，每一下顶弄都将萧逸强烈汹涌的欲望带入身体深处，渗透进血管蔓延到身体每一个角落，冲刷颠覆着他的全部感官。

　　“慢……慢点……”傅玉无力地恳求，声音被顶得断断续续。

　　萧逸低哑一笑，故意将粗长坚挺的性器整根缓缓抽出，只留下前端在里面，又猛地用力全部刺入！这样反复操干了几下傅玉就不行了，手在他背上像猫一样乱抓，被顶入时发出小声的呜咽。

　　“喜欢这样慢点是吗，嗯？”萧逸贴着他的薄唇色气地舔弄。

　　傅玉眼眶红着，嘴也肿着，模样有些可怜地看着他，小声道：“不要这样……还是刚刚那样插我吧……”

　　萧逸有种调戏不成反落入陷阱的感觉。

　　他眸色一深，不再多言，封住傅玉的唇让他不能再说出这种煽风点火的话来，同时下身开始发力冲刺，比刚刚还要快还要狠，每一次都进得更深，恨不得把自己钉入对方身体里。

　　傅玉像是飘浮在波涛汹涌的海面上，只能攀附着萧逸这唯一的依靠，随着他的顶撞频率身体不断晃动，腿被一压再压，几乎对折贴着胸膛，刚开始的疼痛已经彻底被酸胀和快感取代，身体里那根粗长的热度直达小腹，下身不知何时又挺立了起来。

　　萧逸分出一只手帮他纾解，下身抽送不断，哑着声音诱哄：“玉玉……让我射里面好不好？”

　　他知道应该要戴套，也知道不该射进去，可他想要眼前的人想疯了，想完完全全占有他，让傅玉的身体里彻底烙印上自己的气息。

　　原以为会被拒绝，可傅玉却虚软地搂住了他的脖子，没有说话，闭着眼一边被顶得身体颤动一边轻轻点了点头。

　　萧逸脑子轰地一声失去了理智。

　　一记狠狠的猛攻将性器嵌入最深处，傅玉被顶得呼吸一滞，受惊般腰反弓起来，仰起脖子大口吸气，萧逸叼住他的喉结，强势地把他压回床上，牢牢按住他扭动的身体，强硬又霸道地将自己的热液全部浇灌进了他的体内最深处，傅玉张开嘴却发不出任何声音，被冲刷进身体里的热流激得颤抖着再次达到了高潮……

　　萧逸抱着怀里人平复彼此剧烈的喘息，几分钟后，才起身拔出了自己的东西。

　　两人俱是一身汗湿，连结处各种黏腻湿漉的液体，傅玉全身密布着爱痕，往日的冷静自持早已不见，瘫软在床上，眼里泛着水光，像盛着一汪清澈的泉水，失神地半睁着。

　　他被亲吻过度的红润嘴唇微张着喘息，一片通红的胸膛还在不断上下起伏，原本浅色的乳珠已经变得像茱萸一样鲜艳挺立，大腿内侧更是狼藉不堪，红肿的后穴被插得根本合不拢，仍在一张一缩地吐出刚刚射入的白浊。

　　萧逸只看了几秒，就又硬了，不仅是视觉上的冲击，更多的是心理上的刺激和亢奋。

　　傅玉那么洁身自好的一个人，连沾过别人口水的食物都不愿吃，纯得连怎么做爱都不知道，却在毫无心理准备的情况下接受了他这么做，甚至还让他射进了身体里，一点抗拒都没有，光是想想这些，萧逸就觉得自己还能再战好几回。

　　当然他也这么做了。

　　被萧逸拉起来坐到他身上的时候傅玉还有点茫然，直到那根把他弄得死去活来的东西又顺着精液的润滑挤进了他刚被蹂躏过的后穴。

　　“呜……”傅玉被折腾得有些恼了，不轻不重地锤打萧逸的后背，可终究是没说出一个“不”字，只能无力地环抱住眼前人的肩任对方自上而下地操干。

　　坐着的姿势进得比刚才还深，萧逸的手牢牢扣着他的腰不让他脱离半寸，粗长的性器像烙铁一样往他身体里捅，仿佛要顶破他的肚子，傅玉按着自己的肚脐上方想控诉萧逸的过分：“你都插到这里了……”

　　换来的结果却是埋在身体里的性器骤然又增大了一圈，萧逸掐着他的臀肉更加发狠用力地操他，把傅玉的腿根撞得通红发麻，连结处的毛发纠缠黏糊在一起，抽插间带出的白浊和体液弄脏了底下的床单。

　　“别再勾引我了，我都快疯了……”萧逸喘着粗气封住眼前人过于诱惑的唇。

　　夜已深，四周万籁俱寂，房内只剩下急促粗重的喘息低吟和肉体拍打撞击声，交织缠绕在一起，连带着空气也变得情色又燥热。

 

　　


	3. 47

　　话音刚落，萧逸就付诸于行动，先从傅玉的薄唇开始享用。

　　经过这么多次接吻，傅玉已经逐渐能分辨出萧逸不同的吻所代表的不同含义，比如有些轻吻是恋人间的亲昵触碰，不带任何欲念，而有些吻，比如现在的，就饱含着赤裸裸的求爱信息。

　　萧逸一边热情地吻着他，一边合上了笔记本把办公桌上所有碍事的东西推到一旁，手上一使劲，把傅玉抱上了宽大厚实的红木桌。

　　傅玉内心有些挣扎，他不讨厌跟萧逸做这种事，但在自己日常办公的办公室里，而且还是大白天，落地窗外远处的高楼建筑一览无余，让他觉得十分别扭，比在家里更加神经紧绷。

　　可萧逸显然不在乎这些，手已经抽出他西裤里的衬衫伸了进去，裸露的肌肤接触到室内的冷空调瞬间有些发颤，但萧逸火热的爱抚立刻让身体烧了起来。

　　萧逸娴熟地侵入口腔与他深吻，搅得傅玉只能感知到眼前人的气息和温度，其他什么都顾不得了。

　　情燃意浓之际，萧逸分开唇，撩起傅玉的衬衫递到他嘴边，嗓音性感而低沉：“咬住。”

　　傅玉听话地咬住衬衫衣角，袒露着大片光裸的白皙胸膛。

　　萧逸轻笑，拨弄揉搓着他胸前的红点，像是在玩一样，手上力气渐渐加重按压，傅玉忍不住瑟缩了一下。

　　“怎么就这么勾人呢。”萧逸带着坏笑，俯身含住那一粒红珠轻咬舔弄起来，手和嘴双管齐下把两处弄得发硬挺立，也把傅玉弄得顿时失了力气，他故意用牙齿重重磨了一下乳尖，傅玉惊喘一声，嘴里的衬衫没咬住滑落了下来。

　　“玉玉不听话，该罚。”萧逸戏谑道，如羽毛般挠人发痒的轻吻一路向下，解开傅玉的皮带脱下碍事的西裤，隔着内裤轻轻地用嘴触碰了一下凸起的部位。

　　傅玉大脑空白了几秒：“你干什么……？”

　　“吃你啊。”萧逸笑得相当流氓，迅速扒下了傅玉下身仅有的遮挡物，一口将他的下身含入了嘴里，快速地吞吐起来。

　　傅玉从未被人这样服务过，慌乱得不知该如何反应，同时又生出难以言喻令人无措的汹涌快感，他手紧紧扣住萧逸的肩，像是要推开却又牢牢抓住不放，头难耐地高高仰起，脖颈划出一道性感的弧度。

　　萧逸也是第一次做这种事，虽然傅玉的尺寸也不小顶得他喉咙有点难受，但抚摸着对方微颤的大腿根软肉和上下起伏的胸口，他顿时觉得这么做简直太值了。

　　他嘴上伺候不停，一边从口袋里掏出了准备好的润滑液，挤出一坨放在手心温热，给紧涩的后方做起了扩张，修长有力的手指循着记忆挑逗着傅玉身体里的敏感位置。

　　“你……你怎么随身带着这个……唔！”傅玉刚说完，就被手指重重按了下体内的敏感处，浑身过了电般酥麻，不禁夹紧了腿。

　　萧逸手指被甬道绞紧，呼吸都粗重了几分：“当然是专程来干你才带的。”

　　傅玉听见这话，难堪地掩住眼睛，可全身最脆弱敏感的地方被包裹在温暖的口腔里反复吞吐，身后又被手指按压着体内的兴奋点，令向来清心寡欲的他很快就彻底沉沦于情欲，甬道不自觉地因快感而分泌出液体，混杂着润滑剂，顺着萧逸不停进出的手指流了出来。

　　萧逸上下来回舔弄着柱身，故意说：“玉玉，你流了好多水啊。”

　　傅玉脸皮没那么厚，对上萧逸的浑话只能紧闭上眼不出声，耳朵泛红，可快感一波接着一波地袭来，没多久他就想射了，偏偏这时萧逸松开了口，亲了一下他的大腿根，坏心眼地说：“等我一起。”

　　傅玉无可奈何，遇上萧逸这样无赖又爱戏弄人的家伙，只能任由他欺负。

　　萧逸将人放倒在办公桌上，红木的颜色衬得傅玉皮肤白皙细腻宛若上好的白玉，他回想起那天傅玉在家穿酒红围裙的样子，下身顿时硬得发疼，一抬手便把傅玉身上仅存的衬衫粗鲁地剥了下来，随即拉开自己的裤链露出已经蓄势待发的性器。

　　他将傅玉的双腿抬起圈在自己腰上，粗硬的性器抵在了入口，缓慢又坚定地一寸寸插了进去。

　　傅玉敞着腿，赤裸的身体颤抖不已，上次被萧逸这根东西弄得差点昏过去还记忆犹新，他紧闭着眼睫毛微颤，在萧逸看来却是一种别样的诱惑，涨红发紫的性器继续挺进柔软脆弱的穴口，直到全根没入，连接处只看得见毛发纠缠。

　　甬道里面还是紧致滚烫得要命，仿佛能将人融化，积压了许久的欲望终于得到满足，萧逸爽得叹了口气，紧接着朝某处用力一顶。

　　“！”傅玉闷哼一声，两条长腿瞬间绷紧，贴在小腹上的挺立性器吐出一股浊液，竟被这么一下插射了。

　　萧逸被突然绞紧的后穴夹得差点把持不住，竭力定了定神熬过想射的冲动，额头已有一层薄汗。

　　“我插得你这么舒服？”他低哑地笑着问。

　　傅玉想说不是的，因为刚刚被你含着的时候就很想射了，可萧逸没等他一本正经地回答就肆意冲撞起来，办公室内顿时充斥着“啪啪啪”的肉体碰撞声。

　　傅玉刚刚经历高潮，一时间浑身酸软无力，前面后面都敏感得很，被粗长硬挺的凶器搅动玩弄着身体深处，萧逸尺寸过于巨大的性器不管怎么顶都能摩擦到他身体里最敏感的地方，他咬唇努力压抑住呻吟，背靠着办公桌被顶得往上窜，又被萧逸按着肩压回来，交换缠绵的深吻，下身却挺胯凶猛。

　　密集的冲撞带来一阵阵电流，他只觉又酥麻又难耐，又舒服又难受，快感不停积累着，下身又渐渐抬起了头，欲望却无处释放，想伸手去抚慰自己，却被萧逸抓住双手按在了头顶。

　　“我还想看你被我插射的样子，好不好，玉玉？”萧逸用磁性低沉的声音诱哄。

　　傅玉被干得眼眶开始泛红，眼里似有埋怨，翘挺的下身一滴滴流出湿润的液体，但他还是咬红了嘴唇微微点头，乖顺地搂住萧逸的脖子，不再去碰自己下面。

　　萧逸被他这种无条件的服从撩拨得不能自己，迅速在体内又涨大了一圈，增强马力将自己最纯粹炽热的欲望统统宣泄出来，精悍强劲的腰胯挺动飞速，将身下人吻得不能呼吸，当欲望达到顶点时他没有再忍耐，低吼着一个挺身射进了傅玉身体的最深处。

　　当灼热的液体冲刷过内壁的时候，傅玉也再一次被操射了，腿根颤得不像话。发泄之后他脱力地垂下手臂，双目失焦，失神地望着天花板——直到眼前景色迅速旋转，萧逸将他翻了个身压在办公桌上。

　　“够了吧……”傅玉抱怨道。

　　萧逸覆在他背后，大手托着他已经酸软无力的腰，咬着他的耳朵说：“才一次怎么够，之前的份我都要补回来。”

　　“什么补……”傅玉还没说完，就感受到萧逸的半硬性器又顶进了他身后，堵得他说不出话来。

　　刚刚才做过一轮的后方湿润又柔软，进出间带出方才萧逸射进去的东西，乳白色的液体顺着傅玉大腿往下流淌，场面瞬间变得淫靡不堪。

　　萧逸轻拍了下傅玉身后被自己撞击拍打得一片通红的臀肉，相当流氓地说：“夹紧了，宝贝儿，你流出来一滴，我就多操你一次。”

　　被那么粗大的性器撑开穴口，褶皱都看不见了，哪里还需要夹紧，但傅玉还是听话地努力照做了，完全没意识到这是在把自己送入狼口。

　　原本发泄完半软的性器在体内又一点点发硬涨大，萧逸搂过傅玉的腰，让他只有手臂勉强能撑在办公桌上，自己则揉捏起他胸前红硬的两点，俯下身舌尖沿着他的脊背来回舔弄，令身下人颤粟不已，同时下身再次开始毫不留情地横冲直撞。

　　没过几分钟，傅玉的腿就开始发软，全靠萧逸放在腰间的有力手臂支撑才不至于滑落下去，但也因此被禁锢住动弹不得，任凭他有多颤抖无力，萧逸都不停下凶狠的抽插。

　　刚刚射入的白浊液体随着性器的进进出出在两人交合处打出白色的泡沫，把私处毛发浸染得湿漉又黏腻，肉体撞击间发出“噗滋噗滋”的情色水声。

　　更糟糕的是，刚刚面对着萧逸做还好，可现在背对着他，入眼尽是平日里熟悉的物件场景，傅玉立刻回忆起他们现在正在办公室里做，门外还有没下班的员工，甚至可能会来敲门。

　　“去……里面房间……”他勉力在不停歇的冲撞中拼凑起自己的话语。

　　“为什么？”

　　“外面有……有人……万一进来……”

　　“我锁门了。”萧逸覆在他身上，舔咬他泛红的耳垂，“我才不会让别人看见你这副样子……只有我能看。”

　　傅玉被耳畔的热气蒸得愈发晕乎：“不行……不要在这里……”

　　“给我个理由？”

　　傅玉努力转过头，眼角红红的：“以后我还怎么……在这里工作啊……满脑子都……都是你了……”

　　萧逸眸色立刻暗了好几个度。

　　“那正合我意。”

　　傅玉再一次栽在了自己身上，被萧逸按在办公桌上从背后又凶狠地插射了一次。

　　当萧逸拉起他，用埋在他身体里还没发泄的性器顶着他一步步走向休息间时，傅玉是真的精疲力尽了，短短几步路走了五分钟，腿颤得站都站不稳，几乎是被萧逸抱着顶过去的。

　　他抓住萧逸扣在腰间的手臂求饶似地看过去，可萧逸还没尽兴，硬是顶着他进了房间，坐到床沿，胸贴着背让傅玉坐在自己腿上，勾起他的膝弯朝两侧大大分开，自下而上又快速冲撞起来。

　　休息间里有面全身镜，正对着床，平时用来整理仪表，现在却用来映照出两人交合的情色场景。

　　饶是傅玉再不谙情事，此刻也无法直视镜子里自己被萧逸操干得全身泛红深陷情欲的不堪模样，况且萧逸自始至终只拉下了裤链，尽管连接处已经被各种液体打湿得根本没法再穿了，衬衫也被他抓得都是皱痕，可相比较他全身赤裸的样子，已经算是衣着很整齐了。

　　身体被不断抛颠起来又坐下去，粗硬灼热的性器像烙铁一样迅猛地进出后穴，傅玉被操得眼里尽是水汽，沙哑的声音梗在喉咙里发不出来，意识近乎溃散，转头胡乱亲了亲萧逸的唇，红着眼恳求道：“别……别这样……衣服脱了……我想看着你……”

　　萧逸喉结连连滚动，二话不说就停止了戏弄，飞速把身上的衣物脱了个精光，将人按进柔软的大床里开始新一轮的征伐。


	4. 番外二

　两人的订婚宴就在本市低调地办了，只请了一些关系近的亲戚朋友走个形式，傅玉不喜太过隆重高调的场合，萧逸自然是一切听他安排。

　　订婚后的生活与之前并没有什么不同，除了他们真正同居到了一起。

　　萧逸本以为傅玉不会同意搬过来住，想了一堆理由，没想到提出之后傅玉毫不犹豫就答应了。

　　“你家离我公司也不远，况且我们都订婚了，难道不应该住一起吗？”

　　萧逸觉得简直不能更喜欢他了。

　　他们订婚的事没有瞒着手下的员工，何况也瞒不住，索性发了喜糖，东建上下一片哗然。

　　当然，除了秘书蒋小雯。

　　其他人看她如此淡定，都好奇地问：“你怎么不惊讶？是不是早就发现了？”

　　蒋小雯一脸欲哭无泪：“你们都不知道我经历了什么……”

　　尽管下属们的目光都快把两人盯出洞来，他们却没有多放在心上，也没觉得不好意思，萧逸每天光明正大地接送傅玉上下班，言语举止里的亲昵宠溺闪瞎众人的狗眼。

　　除夕夜那天，傅玉接了爸妈去萧家，两家人其乐融融地吃了年夜饭，长辈们年纪大了没精力等跨年，吃完晚饭聊了会天看了些晚会节目，到十点多便各自回房间休息去了。

　　萧逸兴致勃勃地想等零点的钟声敲响，毕竟这是他们在一起后过的第一个年。

　　“一会儿喷泉那边会亮起来，还有冷烟花。”他从背后抱着傅玉站在卧室窗前，指着楼下花园，关切地问：“你困吗？困了我们就早点睡，不看了。”

　　傅玉靠在温暖厚实的怀抱里，摇摇头：“不困，我陪你。”

　　萧逸亲了亲他的耳鬓，突然说：“其实我订了明天去冰岛的机票。”

　　傅玉转过头有些意外地看向他。

　　“我看到你之前转发了一张冰岛的风景图，就自作主张订了机票酒店，你要是不想去也没关系。”

　　傅玉从他眼里看出了隐含的期待，轻扬嘴角：“嗯，我们去吧。”

　　萧逸眼神亮了起来，显然很开心，又将他搂紧了些，脸埋在他的脖颈处蹭了蹭，安静了几秒，声音闷闷地传来：“还有件事。”

　　“什么？”

　　萧逸抬起头，将傅玉转了个身抵在窗台边，声音难得地严肃：“玉玉。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我们快点结婚吧。”

　　“……”

　　几秒的寂静过后，萧逸略微不安地小心询问：“……不行吗？”

　　傅玉摇摇头，见萧逸的脸色立刻垮了下来，连忙说：“不是不行，我只是以为，你会用更夸张的方式求婚。”

　　萧逸松了口气，继而懊恼地说：“我本来是策划了很多，什么热气球啊无人机啊大厦亮灯啊，但又觉得你可能不喜欢，而且刚刚气氛太好了，总觉得说什么你都会答应，不小心就说出口了，都怪你。”

　　傅玉无奈：“怎么还怪我了。”

　　“所以你答应还是不答应？不答应也得答应。”萧逸又开始耍无赖。

　　傅玉拿他没办法：“订婚都订了，当然得答应。”

　　“乖。”得逞的萧逸亲了口怀里人，笑得一脸得意。

　　与此同时，楼下花园里的喷泉亮起了五彩的灯光，随着轻缓的音乐变幻出各种高低起伏的水柱，四周的冷烟花发出璀璨夺目的光芒，与音乐喷泉相得益彰，在静谧的夜里组合成美妙而动人的风景。

　　他们互相依偎着欣赏着这景色，直到新年的钟声敲响。

　　新年第一天的下午，两人就乘飞机前往冰岛度假，只带了简单的行李。

　　冬日的冰岛因为严寒且夜长昼短，游客并不多，去哪儿都很安静，让他们俩充分享受了大自然之美。

　　到第三天的时候，萧逸带傅玉去了一家提前预约好的温泉酒店，宽敞豪华的套房自带一个小型室内温泉，主卧的顶上和一面墙是全透明的玻璃，可以看到房间外大雪纷飞的美景和顶上时隐时现的极光，房间内却供暖十足像春天一样，内外对比鲜明宛如梦境。

　　“喜欢吗？”萧逸笑着问。

　　傅玉点了点头，眼睛不舍得离开这难得一见的景色，他站在落地窗前仿佛与玻璃外面飞舞的雪花融为了一体，本就清冷出尘的气质被衬托得更加遗世独立。

　　萧逸暗暗欣赏了许久，不忘邀功道：“这酒店可是很难订的，我费了好大一番功夫才预留出来了三天的房间，怎么奖励我？”

　　傅玉还真认真思考了会儿，似乎想到了什么，说：“洗完澡再奖励你。”

　　萧逸飞一般地冲进浴室迅速洗完了澡，后洗的傅玉却迟迟不出来，萧逸想进去看看他怎么了，却发现浴室门被反锁了。这可奇怪了，傅玉以前洗澡从来不锁门啊。

　　他敲了敲门，问：“你还好吗？”

　　里面传来傅玉语调有些微妙的声音：“没事……一会儿就出来。”

　　见他没事，萧逸也没多想，坐到床边看看风景拍拍照，顺便发条朋友圈秀恩爱。

　　十分钟后，浴室的门终于打开了，傅玉穿着宽松的睡衣，头发差不多吹干了，脸被蒸得有些红，赤着脚踏在有地暖的木质地板上，不急不慢地走过来。

　　萧逸把手机往旁边一扔，挑眉调笑他：“怎么那么久？在里面欣赏自己完美的身材吗？”

　　傅玉撇开眼神对视没有接话，萧逸也不介意：“现在去泡温泉吗，还是过会儿？”

　　“等会儿吧。”傅玉走到萧逸面前，有些犹豫。

　　萧逸看出了他神色间的不寻常，收起了开玩笑的心思，站起身正经地问：“怎么了？”

　　傅玉抬眼看他，眼里情绪不明，片刻后似乎是下定了什么决心，凑过身轻轻在萧逸唇上印下一个吻。

　　“奖励你。”

　　萧逸怔了一秒，随即搂过傅玉的腰在他唇上狠狠碾了一下，声音低沉：“你勾引我？”

　　说完不等傅玉回答，就又覆上唇去索要奖励，熟练地侵入口腔勾出傅玉的舌头与之纠缠，吮吸着他柔软温热的唇瓣，手也渐渐不老实地伸进衣摆贴着肉抚摸他的腰肢。

　　可一向在这种事上很顺从的傅玉今天却有些挣扎，躲开了好几下，断断续续地说：“别……等一下……”

　　三番两次后，萧逸以为他是真的抗拒，便退后了一步平息自己的冲动，舔了舔嘴角意犹未尽地说：“不想要就别撩我啊，宝贝。”

　　此时傅玉却突然伸手往他胸膛上一推，萧逸一时没防备，被推得跌坐在床沿。

　　还没等他明白过来，傅玉已经半跪在了他面前，神色有丝罕见的紧张：“我有天不小心看到了你电脑里的一些视频……你喜欢那样的吗？我指在床上。”

　　萧逸一头雾水，反应了半天才意识到他在说什么，立即惊慌地大喊道：“靠！不是的！你听我解释！”

　　他知道傅玉说的是哪些视频了，以前和傅玉还形同陌路的时候，他渴望极了对方却无处发泄，偶尔会借片消愁，有次无意间看到某部片子里的男优长得有两三分像傅玉，便把那人的作品全都下载了，以满足自己见不得光的幻想。

　　不过没有看过很多次，那男优演得太过放浪淫乱，与傅玉本人相差巨大，以至于萧逸觉得很假没有代入感。与傅玉重逢之后更是一次都没看过，渐渐地都忘了有这么个文件夹留在电脑里了，没想到却被傅玉无意中看到，真是丢脸丢大发了。

　　萧逸大为羞窘，澄清道：“那些是以前想你想得受不了的时候才下的，我根本没怎么看过，我就喜欢你这样的！其他人都不喜欢！”

　　听到这席话傅玉心里那丝紧张才消散了去，他实在做不到视频里的人那样子，为此还担心了一阵，既然萧逸这么说，他就没什么顾虑了。

　　萧逸见他神色放松恢复了平常的模样，便想伸手将人拉起来，毕竟这姿势实在太暧昧了。

　　然而傅玉却比他先一步动作。

　　他上身朝前微倾，凑上前猝不及防地用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰萧逸鼓起的下身部位，随即抬起清冷澈亮的眼眸看向他。

　　萧逸脑子“轰”地一声炸开了。

　　傅玉回忆着那些视频里的样子，先是用嘴隔着布料磨蹭了一会儿，然后伸手拉下了萧逸的裤子，因为方才的接吻已然半硬的粗长性器瞬间弹出，拍打到了他脸上。

　　如此近距离地面对着这根无数次进出自己身体的东西，看着上面清晰可见的青紫脉络，傅玉后知后觉地开始觉得有些羞耻了。

　　但他决心要做的事，从来都不会半途而废。

　　萧逸被他这突如其来的大胆举动惊得失声了半晌，直到看见他真的要往嘴里含，才猛然清醒过来，按住了傅玉的肩膀不让他继续：“不行！”

　　傅玉不解地看向他：“为什么？你也给我做过啊。”

　　“这种事不需要礼尚往来，你别勉强自己。”萧逸真佩服自己这种情形下还能说出这话。傅玉这个人这张嘴，根本不适合做这种事，就像是被玷污凌辱了一样，会让人怜惜到心疼，也会让人兴奋到肾上腺素飙升。

　　傅玉却没有意识到自己正处于何种危险的境地，淡然道：“我不觉得勉强，是我自己想做的。”

　　说罢，他拉开萧逸按在肩头的手，张开嘴凑近，一下把顶端含了进去。

　　或许是刚洗过澡的缘故，性器的气味并没有想象的那么难闻。傅玉只含进去一半就感觉顶端抵着喉咙口了，嘴巴被撑得有些难受。

　　视频里那些人到底是怎么把整根含住的？他专心地回忆着，模仿别人的样子，双手握住露在外面的部分上下捋动，含了几口又退出来，用舌头去舔柱身，把整根性器舔得泛着水光，变得更加硬挺胀大。

　　萧逸看得眼睛都发直发红了，他是在做梦吗？他的傅玉，嘴巴很挑很爱干净的傅玉，现在正在给他口交。

　　这是什么色情狂乱到爆炸的春梦？

　　萧逸直勾勾地看着傅玉骨节分明的修长手指在他的性器上来回捋动，那张总是很薄情冷淡的嘴现在正艰难地吞吐着自己狰狞的性器，被磨得发红水润，津液沾染得到处都是。他那不怎么擅长接吻的青涩舌头沿着上面的脉络舔弄，发出轻微的吞咽声，把渗出的液体都吞了下去，凸起的喉结来回滚动。

　　可傅玉的神情却是那么坦荡自若，只不过耳朵有些泛红罢了。他就像是在品尝一道美味的西餐，优雅而又诱惑得让人发狂。

　　尽管毫无技巧可言，甚至好几次牙齿磕到了上面令人吃痛，可萧逸还是兴奋得一再胀大，把傅玉的嘴巴撑得忍不住发出闷哼。

　　萧逸声音哑得不像话，低低地喊了声：“玉玉……”

　　傅玉含着嘴里的东西抬眼看他，眼角有些泛红，神情略带疑惑，似乎在询问“什么事”，模样纯情又无辜，所做之事却又如此放浪不堪。

　　萧逸心底名为占有欲的狂念刹那间冲破牢笼席卷而来，只想把眼前这个一脸高洁坦然的人彻底玷污占有。

　　傅玉含得嘴巴都酸了，突然被萧逸按住了后脑勺。

　　“别咬我，宝贝儿……”

　　傅玉似懂非懂地点点头，紧接着下一秒，萧逸的性器突然往前一顶，几乎插进他的喉咙口，傅玉难受得想让嘴里的东西出去，可萧逸却一下接一下在他口中抽送起来。

　　傅玉的嘴从来没承受过这样的凌虐，呛得眼泪瞬间被逼到了眼眶，呜咽着发出含混不清的抗议。

　　萧逸喘着粗气安抚：“马上就好了……玉玉，舔一下，乖……”柔软湿润的口腔包裹着下身，感觉美妙得让他头皮发麻，他已经努力压抑住在傅玉嘴里横冲直撞整根插进去的疯狂念头了，那样会伤到傅玉，所以只是小幅度地往里顶。

　　可对第一次做这种事的傅玉来说，这样的深度已经超出他的能力范围，他很想让嘴里逞凶的粗长性器退出去，但既然做都做了，他想让萧逸觉得舒服满意。

　　于是他听话地努力放松了喉部，在性器进出口中的时候尽力用舌头去舔弄每一处，学着萧逸曾做过的样子收紧喉咙吮吸，来不及咽下去的透明唾液从嘴角流下来，有些滴到了地毯上，有些顺着脖颈流到锁骨处，而他已经顾不得那么多了。

　　萧逸被他这种臣服和迎合刺激得全身感官都集中到了下身，在温暖的口腔里控制着力道不停抽送，把傅玉的嘴唇磨得愈发红肿，最后喘着粗气迅速抽动了几下急忙退出来，射出好几股黏浊的液体。

　　大部分都射在了傅玉脸上，有些甚至射进了他来不及合上的嘴里，乳白色的污浊液体溅在纤长的睫毛上，衬着傅玉干净而清亮的眼眸，脸颊上成股的液体顺着他精致的下颌线滑落，情色得惊心动魄。

　　发泄过后稍微清醒了一点的萧逸连忙抽出纸巾帮傅玉擦拭干净，把纸巾递到他嘴边让他吐出来。

　　经历了刚刚的一切脑子还有点懵的傅玉神情迷茫地看着他，喉结一动，不自觉地把嘴里的液体咽了下去。

　　“……”

　　“有点腥……”傅玉微微皱起眉。

　　萧逸刚捡回来的一点理智立刻又焚烧殆尽。

　　他一把拉起傅玉抱住他转身重重压在了床上。

　　“你今天是不是想找死啊？”

　　萧逸恶狠狠地磨牙，眼里欲潮涌动，深不见底，两三下就扒干净了彼此身上的衣服，手指熟练地往傅玉身后探去，却意外地触到了柔软湿润的穴口，不由得动作一顿。

　　傅玉看出他的疑惑，解释说：“我刚刚在浴室自己弄过了，视频里的人好像都会自己弄，我也想试试。”不过对于自己扩张的体验，他有些难以启齿，决定跳过不谈。

　　“……”

　　傅玉以为萧逸没明白，又补了句：“这样你就可以直接进来了。”

　　“……”

　　萧逸沉默了好几秒，终于咬牙切齿道：“我看你真的在找死……”

　　刚刚才发泄过的下身又硬了起来，萧逸抓住傅玉的脚踝蛮横地拉高，大大分开他的双腿，直接对准湿软的穴口挤入了顶端一部分，俯下身贴在傅玉身上亲吻他，舌头模仿着交媾的动作进进出出逗弄着他的唇舌，残留的精液味道让情欲无限膨胀。

　　萧逸手抚上身下人胸前的红珠，重重按压揉搓，感受着傅玉快速的心跳和逐渐发热的身体，随即挺动起胯部一下下往里顶，每一次都比前一次进得更深，用自己的性器慢慢操开紧致湿热的甬道，直到整根没入，两人都发出一声喟叹。

　　萧逸英俊的脸上已有一层薄汗，眼里是化不开的浓浓欲望，居高临下地俯视着傅玉，让傅玉有种不得不臣服的压迫感。

　　“勾引我是要付出代价的，玉玉。”他肆意一笑。

　　下一瞬间，埋在体内的粗长性器整根抽出，又狠狠一冲到底！

　　傅玉呼吸猛然一滞。

　　刚刚被顶到喉咙口的那种感觉又来了，不过这次是从身体内部。

　　萧逸一干起来就仿佛有无穷无尽的力气，托着傅玉的腰每一下都全出全入，又狠又快，精准地碾着傅玉的敏感点，迅速点燃了他的身体将他带向欲望的狂潮。

　　傅玉很快就被体内传来的快感电麻得起了反应，下身高挺贴在小腹上流出暧昧的水渍，身体随着萧逸的抽插像漂浮在暴风雨中海上的小船一样晃动不停，他目光带着恳求看向萧逸，希望对方能帮帮他，把身体里一阵阵乱窜的快感纾解出来。

　　可萧逸却很残忍，不仅没有帮他，还将他的手用浴衣带子绑了起来压在头顶。

　　“做什么……”被束缚的感觉让傅玉有些不安。

　　萧逸亲了亲他泛红水润的眼睛，声音暗哑：“靠后面就行了，嗯？”

　　傅玉又恼又无奈，萧逸果然不是见好就收的人，越纵容越嚣张。可他现在身体完全被对方掌控住，毫无反抗的余地。

　　在床上，他从来就不是萧逸的对手。

　　像是奖励他的顺从似的，萧逸把傅玉捞了起来坐在自己腿上，面对面从下而上用力贯穿他，更加深入的性器带来愈发刺激冲顶的快感，傅玉被捆起来的手圈着萧逸的脖子，两条长腿因难耐而绷紧，牢牢夹住了萧逸的悍腰，身体被动地上下起伏着。

　　萧逸戏谑道：“太紧了，放松点。”顺手拍了下怀里人的臀肉，又觉得手感太好，干脆随着律动的节奏一下下拍打起来。

　　紧实的臀部肌肉很快就泛起一层淡红，傅玉受不住体内体外的的双重攻击，想躲开，却被萧逸扣着腰无法逃走。仰起的脖颈被对方迅速捕捉，萧逸从喉结舔弄到他的唇舌，又从嘴唇舔到他胸前两点红肿，给予他数不清的快感，就是不碰他下面。

　　“帮……帮我……”他亲了亲萧逸的脸颊，像是讨好。

　　萧逸按住他的后脑勺又是一阵翻天覆地的唇舌纠缠。

　　“不帮，今天就是要好好收拾你。”

　　最终傅玉还是在多重刺激下抽动着身体射了出来，当脑内白光乍现时他失神地想着，自己的身体或许已经被萧逸改造得和以前不一样了，否则怎么能一而再再而三地只靠后面就达到高潮，这不符合他对男性生理的认知……

　　萧逸完全没有要清理那些液体的意思，直接抱着傅玉下了床，将他按在落地玻璃前，挤进他半跪着的双腿之间，把还没发泄的性器又从背后插了进去，一刻也不停歇地开始了第二轮征伐。

　　这个姿势进得太深了，深到让傅玉都慌乱地向玻璃上贴，可萧逸马上又追了上来，严丝合缝地填满他的后穴，让他无处可逃。

　　“……好深……”傅玉语气里带上了一丝求饶的意味。

　　萧逸舔着他的耳垂低沉又沙哑地说着浑话：“越深代表我越爱你……”

　　雪已经停了，玻璃外就是广阔的雪地，之前欣赏的风景此刻却让人无比羞耻，有种他们正在幕天席地下野合的错觉。

　　傅玉手仍被绑着按在头顶，贴着玻璃的半边身体微微发凉，喘出的热气模糊了玻璃，而身后却是萧逸炽热的胸膛和汹涌得快将他融化的欲望。

　　这冰火两重天的滋味已经很不好受，偏偏萧逸的凶器还发狠地往体内深处刺入，几十下几百下，每次都进到可怕的深度。而他自己的下身却因为贴着冰凉的玻璃硬了又软，饱受折磨的傅玉喘息声中夹杂了越来越多压抑不住的呻吟呜咽，眼眶里又被逼出水光，身体随着每一次顶入而轻颤。

　　或许是觉得欺负得有点过头了，萧逸这回很大方地把手伸到前面套弄起傅玉可怜的欲望，同时扳过他的头强硬地跟他接吻，下身继续抽送不断。

　　“真的……嗯呜……太深了……”傅玉被吻得声音含糊不清。

　　萧逸咬了口他红肿水润的唇，暗哑道：“叫声好听的，就放过你……”

　　傅玉不知道什么是好听的，只能一遍又一遍喊他的名字：“萧逸……萧逸……”

　　体内的性器似乎又胀大了几分，可萧逸仍不满足，恶劣地堵住傅玉又快濒临高潮的性器顶端，看傅玉眼里水光更盛了，才低声在他耳边诱哄道：

　　“叫老公……玉玉乖……”

　　饶是傅玉已经被操干得失了一大半思考能力，听到这个称呼还是立刻摇了摇头：“不行……”即便是不谙情事的他也觉得太过甜腻耻人了。

　　萧逸刚放缓了一会儿的下身又开始狂风暴雨般鞭挞傅玉脆弱的后穴，一边狠狠顶入一边语气却极尽温柔：“叫一声……乖，我们都要结婚了，早晚要叫的……玉玉听话，叫老公……”

　　傅玉被堵住的欲望无法发泄，身后又被肆意凶猛地顶弄，只能靠在萧逸怀里无力地承受摧残，最终在萧逸不知道多少下的软磨硬操后，他自暴自弃地闭上眼，颤抖着开口：

　　“……老公……”

　　埋在体内的性器竟陡然又粗了一圈，傅玉的内穴被撑开得一点缝隙都没有，硬挺如烙铁的粗长性器快要撑爆后庭，发狠地往里顶，像是要捅到喉咙口。

　　傅玉一直在眼眶里打转的泪水终于在身体上下晃动间落了下来，他流着泪挣扎着想往前逃。

　　可哪里还有他逃的余地，萧逸扣住他的腰喘着粗气从背后啃咬他的脖颈，舔舐他的耳朵，不停地说着诸如“真想干死你”之类的荤话，下身飞速挺动，操得一下比一下深，恨不得把自己钉入眼前这具白皙诱人的身体里。

　　傅玉彻底沦陷于萧逸所给的快感和折磨中，意识几近溃散，身体仿佛不是自己的了，脸上身上一片红潮，低泣着发出难耐煎熬的呻吟。

　　在最后疯狂的几十下抽送后，萧逸松开了堵住他前端的手，在傅玉高潮的同时，压着他将自己的灼热欲望统统射入他体内最深处，灭顶的快感冲刷过每一根神经，两人脑内都像是有烟花炸开般一片绚烂。

　　发泄过后，傅玉彻底软倒在萧逸怀里，两人俱是一身的汗，紧贴在一起的身体黏腻又火热，萧逸的东西还插在里面，下身结合处狼藉不堪。

　　这场疯狂酣畅的情事实在爽得令人沉沦，每一根神经像被快感洗礼了一遍，过了好几分钟，他们才逐渐从高潮余韵中缓过来。

　　傅玉一片绯红的身体还因刚才的剧烈运动而轻颤着，渐渐止住了眼泪，一抽一抽地吸着鼻子，可怜的模样跟平日相差甚远，分外惹人疼。

　　萧逸解开捆绑着傅玉双手的衣带，轻柔地吻去了他脸上未干的泪痕，虽然知道只是生理性的泪水，但第一次见到傅玉真的哭了，让他又疼惜又忍不住恶劣地想把他欺负得流更多泪。

　　而萧逸向来是行动派。

　　当傅玉被抱入温泉时，神志还有些游离天外，恍惚间以为萧逸是要给他清理身体，于是全身放松地任对方抱着自己沉入了温泉池。

　　可萧逸却抱着他转了个身压在池壁上，勾起嘴角邪邪一笑：“再来一次？”虽然是个问句，却带着不容拒绝的强势口吻。

　　傅玉刚哭过的眼睛还红着，瞪向萧逸：“你……唔……”

　　萧逸不由分说地堵住了他的嘴，热吻到下身又开始抬头后，不顾傅玉的求饶挣扎，再次把自己的欲望轻松地顶入已经被操得合不上的后穴。

　　方才被蹂躏许久的穴口已经红肿不堪，里面的甬道被粗大的性器磨得分外敏感，微烫的温泉水在抽插间被带入体内冲刷着内壁，激得傅玉全身颤粟不已，被迫圈在萧逸腰上的两条长腿几乎痉挛，终于忍不住崩溃地呜咽着又哭了起来，向萧逸求饶：

　　“不要了……呜……不要了……嗯……”呻吟伴随着抽泣倾泻而出，傅玉被欲望折磨得迷乱，哭泣的模样看起来可怜极了。

　　萧逸吻着他湿润的眉眼：“你可以的，玉玉，你下面还能吃很多呢……”

　　“你说过……呜嗯……受不了……可以说不要的……啊……”傅玉控诉着萧逸的不守信用。

　　“我是说过，但我没说我会答应啊。”

　　“你……过分……”傅玉被顶得抽泣不断，但下身随着顶弄又可耻地硬了，后穴在萧逸退出的时候不自觉地收缩挽留，毫无说服力。

　　萧逸低哑地笑了笑：“真不要了？可是你老公还没满足呢……玉玉不管我了吗？”

　　他边说边抬手把自己额前汗湿的碎发往后潇洒地一拨，露出英俊迷人的脸庞，一身肌肉绷得结结实实尤其是小腹处，眼里的征服欲扑面而来。

　　傅玉闭上眼不去理会萧逸的色诱和装可怜，但嘴上也不再说不要了，只是被干得眼泪愈发汹涌，睫毛一片濡湿，鼻子都哭红了。

　　萧逸见他这样，到底是有些心疼了，爱怜地亲了亲傅玉满是泪水的脸，放缓了抽送速度，柔声道：“宝贝儿别哭……要是真受不了，就说讨厌我，我就不弄你了……”

　　“讨厌”两字听着很像撒娇，萧逸想听他说，而且鉴于傅玉现在的样子，他觉得给了这个台阶傅玉一定会顺着他的话说。

　　可傅玉却哭着摇了摇头，声音虚软而认真：“我不想……说讨厌……我喜欢你的……”

　　“……操！”

　　萧逸被狠狠撩了一把，眼神瞬间凶狠，再也顾不得什么怜惜，掐着傅玉的臀肉粗暴地分开露出红肿的穴口，涨大的粗长性器加倍迅速猛烈地操干他。

　　“今天不操死你都对不起你这句话……”

　　萧逸言出必行，到后来，傅玉嗓子都喊哑了，半是求饶半是呻吟，好几次精疲力尽哭着昏睡过去却被再度操醒，意识恍惚混乱间隐约记得他们在温泉里做了一次后，萧逸又抱着他去客厅沙发上做了一轮，紧接着回到床上用各种姿势操干了他大概有一个世纪那么久，那时他已经什么都喊不出来什么都流不出来了。

　　当最后意识一点点离去时，傅玉失神地望着头顶广阔的星空迷迷糊糊地想，以后再也不要来夜晚这么漫长的地方了……

　　

 

　　


End file.
